Devil may Cry: Vergils mission
by Chuck mcboundarybreaker
Summary: Vergil is brought back to  life for mission to save the human world


**I Don't own DMC BUT I DO OWN A CAT**

"Doctor Rays will he awake"

"Yes Kattie I believe our project worked Vergil Should wake very soon"

That's when the half-devil started to stir then he raised, he looked around eyes narrowed when he saw the doctor

"Who are you? Where am I? and What am I doing here?"

Rays stepped forward

"Well I am Doctor Damon Rays and this is my lab"

Kattie cleared her throat

"O and this is my lab assistant Kattie Breach"

Kattie extended her hand

"Nice to meat you"

Vergil just looked at her and nodded

From what Vergil saw was that Rays was a older man who had black hair with a touch of grey on the sides and a grey beard and Kattie was a young woman with blond hair in a ponytail and blue eyes

Vergil looked back at Rays

"That answered who and where know tell me why"

Rays sat down and motioned for Vergil to sit in front of him Rays started

"we brought you back using project v it took you from the demon world and restored you to your normal state well as normal as being a half devil can be 'laughs a little'"

Vergil got a little angry

"Just tell me why I'm here"

Rays stopped laughing and cleared his throat

"I need you to do a mission"

"Why not get my brother"

"He's to reckless no we need someone who will take this seriously"

Vergil motioned for him to continue

"We need you to stop this man is trying to make a portal to the demon world so demons can come and destroy the human world"

Vergil crossed his arms

"Why should I care about your pathetic world?"

Rays smiled

"I didn't tell you the second part he's building a machine that will allow him to control the demons and the one he wants to bring back the most is Sparda"

Vergil got up and walked towards the door he stopped in front of it he turned his head

"Where's my sword"

Kattie speaks up "well…"

At the devil may cry Building Dante's on his cell phone

"Trish I'm on my way"

Dante leaves the building

Vergil drops down into the room he looked around until he saw what he was looking for , his sword was on a stand in front of a large portrait of himself and a lot of candles Vergil grabbed his sword

"Wow Dante morn much"

Vergil left the Building and was greeted by a big group of demons Vergil Just 'scoffed' then he dash slashed all of them leaving none of them standing

"I see you're very skilled"

Vergil turn around to see a black monster floating in the air he had bat ears he was very muscular huge arms with claws giant wings **(in short he looks like Firebrand but black and Bigger wings and a bat head) **Vergil gripped his sword with his left hand

"What do you want vermin"

"Those where my men that you killed that will not go unnoticed"

He swooped in Vergil dodge rolled out of the way grabbed his sword with his right hand and pulled it out into a fighting stance the demon used his wings to do a demonic slash shout Vergil dodge them and answered back with a Judgment cut then he leapt into the air slashing at the demon. The demon screamed in pain and slashed back with his wings Vergil fell to the earth. Vergil was on his hands and knees trying to get back to his feet but the demon swooped down and picked up Vergil flying high up then plummeting back down slamming Vergil into the earth he started clawing at him then he slashed Vergil with his wings Vergil bounced off the floor as he slide across the floor the demon dived down and picked him up again

"This won't work a second time"

Vergil got out of the demons grip and jumped on the demons back he toke his sword and stabbed it into the demons head. The demon screeched in pain as he fell to the floor

"skill of a true warrior what's your name"

"Vergil"

"I am arcane and you Vergil a warrior worth of my power you may do with it as you please"

The Demon Disappeared

Vergil put his left hand in front of his face then shout it out to the side at the same time one wing shout out off the left side of his back he slashed it around testing it out then he did some slash shouts finally he did a spin jump and glide throw the air

When Vergil got back to the base the arcane was already unequipped he was greeted by Rays and a man in uniform

"augh, Vergil I'd like you to meet the head of this operation general Radferd"

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**The next part wont be out until after Xmas **

**REVIEW **


End file.
